


espionage

by hauntingyourbed



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Jealousy, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Suit Kink, Tie Kink, nicole and waverly are in the cia, sorry god, sorry mom, this is complete filth, waverly is the brattiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntingyourbed/pseuds/hauntingyourbed
Summary: “My office. Thirty minutes. Don’t be late.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 498





	espionage

Waverly nervously tapped her pen against her desk as she tried to stay on topic. She was in trouble, and she’d be in even deeper if she didn’t fulfill her daily quota. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she tried to concentrate on her computer screen.

“You good, Earp?” Jeremy called from his own workstation.

Waverly feigned a pearly smile. “Always, Jer,” she replied as cheerfully as she could muster.

Truth is, she was the furthest thing from it. She wasn’t even _close_ to “good.” Her mind was stuck on Nicole; Nicole, their boss, and Nicole, the woman she’d been having secret relations with for the past two months. Clocking into work every morning essentially guaranteed that she’d be bent over a desk for the entirety of her lunch break.

Just sitting there drove Waverly insane. Just thinking about it made her mind swim. She couldn’t focus. Sometimes, she adamantly believed she’d never be able to focus again.

_Okay, hold on a second. Should I quit or something?_

Being a member of the CIA—the Central Intelligence Agency—was hard work. Wait, no; that was an understatement. It was one of the most arduous, soul-sucking, and time-consuming jobs in the entire nation. Only the best of the best joined its ranks, and even then people resigned after realizing what mental wear and tear the occupation caused.

Waverly liked it, though, and not just because of Nicole. She loved making sure her country was was safe, even though she didn’t really like hiding things from the general public. She also loved the friends she’d made along the way. _I mean, what would I do without Jeremy?_

“ _Waaaverly_ …”

Waverly looked up. It was Jeremy again.

“You’re daydreaming again. What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?”

“Oh, nothing.” Waverly shuffled some papers and set them aside. “I’m just tired and I can’t stay on task today. I wish it could be lunchtime. Tofu sounds like a dream right now.”

Jeremy chuckled. “You always wish it was lunchtime.”

Waverly tried not to blush. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Yeah, but hey! It’s not a big deal. Everyone likes food, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Anyways, _do_ try to get some done,” Jeremy said. “You know how Nicole gets. I swear, she’s always got a stick up her ass. At least she isn’t here right now. She’s probably pestering Rosita in the break room right now. They’ve gotten really close lately.”

“They’ve what?” Waverly blurted out, but quickly saved herself. “I didn’t know they were friends. As a matter of fact, I thought Nicole hated Rosita.” _She does._

Jeremy snorted. “Nah. I caught Nicole checkin’ her out the other day, actually. I dunno if Rosita noticed or if Rosita’s even into that kind of stuff, but it sure as hell looks like it.”

“I need more coffee,” Waverly suddenly decided. “Do you need more coffee, Jer?”

“Actually, some hot chocolate would be nice.” Jeremy beamed and offered Waverly his mug. “Just don’t interrupt Nicole and Rosita. God only knows what they’re up to in there.”

Waverly got up, snatched Jeremy’s mug, and headed for the break room. “I’ll try my best,” she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’d rather die than see them going at it.”

Ever since its renovation, the break room had become one of Waverly’s favorite places in headquarters. It’d gone from having morose yellow walls, dim and cold fluorescent lighting, and a singular faulty coffee machine to powder-blue, warmly-lit, and filled to the brim with Keurigs, vending machines, and brand-new upholstery.

Waverly spent a lot of her free time in here using the endless sound of drinks being made as an ambience for reading and getting some work done. Though group settings had never intimidated her, she basked in the peace and quiet of the break room.

It felt… homey.

Waverly opened the door and, like magic, there they were. Sure, they were sitting about three feet apart, but she couldn’t help but let her spark of jealous burst into flames. Nicole wasn’t hers, but Nicole was hers. Did Rosita know that? _She better not know that._

“Morning, Nicole,” Waverly muttered, starting up one of the machines and sliding her cup under it. She then slid over to situate Jeremy’s mug under another unoccupied one. She then glimpsed over at Rosita. “Hey, Rosita. Didn’t see you there.”

Of course she’d “seen her there”, but being nice wasn’t an option in her book. Waverly was willing to fight for this. Lunchtime was in two hours, and Rosita was _not_ invited.

“Good morning, Waverly,” came the boss’s reply. Nicole was clad in a tweed dark gray suit with a burgundy tie and, as always, perfectly-shined black dress shoes.

Waverly almost swooned at the sight. The tweed dark gray suit was her favorite, and even better, Nicole’s attire contrasted her own houndstooth suit and pale pink tie quite nicely. She pulled irritably at the appendage around her neck when Rosita ignored her and giggled as Nicole resumed their conversation, telling her some dumb joke.

Her coffee was done. She wolfed it down and stole another glance at the duo.

Nicole noticed and bit back a smirk.

Rosita didn’t see a damn thing.

Waverly decided to stand around for a little while longer and tune in on their conversation. The Keurig started to pour her another cup of coffee and she quite literally pricked her ears.

To her dismay, their subject of discussion was terribly mundane. Rosita needed help with some “technical difficulties”. _This better not be an act. Why wouldn’t she just ask Jeremy?_

Nicole promised her she’d help her after lunchtime.

A shit-eating grin spread across Waverly’s face. _We’re still on for lunchtime, then?_ Jeremy was done for when she got back to the office space. He’d scared her half to death and he didn’t even know it. _That’s great and all, but she isn’t off the hook yet._

Back still turned on the two women, Waverly dropped some marshmallows into Jeremy’s fresh cup of cocoa. She was going to linger a little while longer and try to get her revenge right in from of Nicole. Her and Jeremy’s drinks were still piping hot, anyway.

Perry Crofte would be her scapegoat. He’d been clamoring after her for months, so this was going to look _really_ good and Nicole was going to be _really_ pissed.

With a deep breath and both fresh drinks in hand, Waverly headed directly over to the table he was sitting at. He was on his phone, but gazed up at her as she approached.

“Oh,” he said. “Hey, Waverly. How are you?”

“I’m wonderful.” Out came Waverly’s signature smile-and-wave. “It’s been a slow morning, so here I am. Also, Jeremy was too lazy to get up and make himself some hot chocolate.”

Perry laughed. “Typical Jeremy.”

“You know it.”

There was an awkward silence, but Waverly brought the conversation back to life. “I know this is kind of random and… spontaneous,” she said, “but I feel like we should get to know each other more. I always see you around but we never get to sit and talk like this.”

Perry’s face immediately lit up. “Y’really think so?” He asked, voice a tad too loud with excitement. “I was actually going to ask you if, uh, you wanted to go out sometime.”

Waverly simpered and folded her hands over her lap. “I’d love that,” she murmured, batting her eyelashes. “Here, I’ll put your number in my phone. Text it sometime.”

Perry handed her his phone and Waverly entered her digits and her name to distinguish the contact. Next to it, she typed in a purple heart emoji and a unicorn emoji. “There.”

Waverly could already feel a pair of dark brown eyes burning into the back of her head.

“Awesome.” Perry was visibly flustered. “I’ll call you?”

“Totally.”

“Alright. See you later, Waverly.”

Perry ran a hand through his hair, grabbed his briefcase, and headed out of the break room. Nicole continued to steal glimpses at her as she conversed with Rosita.

Soon enough, Rosita was gone, too. The break room was now empty.

Nicole strode over, arms crossed. “How nice,” she commented. “A date, hmm?”

“Oh, that? We’ll see where it goes,” Waverly replied nonchalantly. She knew it’d piss Nicole off. “How about you and Rosita? Have you gotten your way with her yet?”

“No.” Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re working on a case together. She needed help with something. Even if we were up to something, it wouldn’t be any of your business.”

“Don’t we all need help with something?” Waverly smiled innocently as Nicole’s face reddened with frustration. So far, all was going according to plan.

Nicole shook her head. “If you’re gonna act like this…”

“Listen,” Waverly interrupted, voice low. Anyone could walk in right now, but she didn’t care. “I just like knowing where a cock has been before it fucks me open.”

“That’s it,” Nicole snapped. _Victory._ “My office. Thirty minutes. Don’t be late.”

With that, Nicole stalked out of the break room, coffee in hand. The door slammed behind her as she left and Waverly chortled to herself at the older woman’s exasperation.

Then, she realized that her and Jeremy’s drinks were probably cold by now. “Shit,” she cursed, making a beeline for their office space. “I need to keep my damn priorities in check.”

**—**

Twenty-five minutes had passed.

Waverly shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Jeremy rolled back from his desk, spent a few moments stretching, and let out a loud, dramatic sigh of exhaustion.

“Woo!” He suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his backpack and heading out. “See you in an hour, Waverly! Don’t forget that it’s your turn to do surveillance in Tehran after we get back.”

“Oh, I know,” Waverly answered, grabbing her blazer from the back of her desk chair and putting it on. “There’s nothing I look forward to more, Jer.”

“Well, until then!” Jeremy giggled before disappearing down the hall.

Waverly watched him go before shoving all her books and notes into her tote. Nicole was waiting for her. She had five minutes to get to the woman’s office.

_“Don’t be late.”_

There was nothing Nicole hated more than tardiness. Waverly knew that better than anyone else. Sometimes, she’d show up five minutes past the time Nicole arranged on purpose to see the look on her boss’s face. Strong hands would then grab her, flip her over, and…

_Whoa. Okay. Calm down._

She took the elevator alone and paced back and forth in the small compartment as it soared to the eighth floor. Everyone had probably left the building by now. Only on a few occasions had the elevator been occupied by someone other than her on her trips up.

Nicole’s office was at the end of the hall. Waverly stopped in the bathroom to let her hair down. She adjusted her tie and the lapels of her suit before fishing a tube of red lipstick out of her pocket. She moved closer to the mirror to reapply it.

Once she was finished, Waverly completed her trek to the woman’s office and knocked on the large mahogany door. Her heart hammered in her chest despite the fact that they’d done this hundreds of times. It was an everyday thing, for crying out loud!

The door opened. Nicole flashed her that signature pearly smile.

“Come in.”

Waverly did as she was told. She wouldn’t dare to resist.

Not yet.

Waverly sat down in one of the plush chairs across from Nicole’s own massive leather chair. The only thing that separated them the desk. Nicole then also sat, folding her hands atop it.

“Want to explain what happened this morning?”

Waverly could already feel the heat.

“I just thought you were into her,” she murmured, toying with the fabric of her tie. “I dunno.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes. “Oh, no,” she replied, lifting her chin. “I’m not into her, Waves, and I’m not talking about that right now. That fuckery’s in the past.”

She was cursing. She was mad. Waverly smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Nicole demanded.

“N-nothing,” Waverly stammered in response. “What _are_ you talking about, though?”

Nicole was still suspicious. “Ah. I’m talking about the bratty little comment you made during our conversation in the break room. Something about ‘knowing where a cock’s been’.”

It’d been more than bratty of her. Waverly was thrilled Nicole picked up on it.

_I’m definitely about to get punished._

It was time to play along.

“Oh, yeah.” Waverly reclined in her chair. “I just like knowing. No harm in that, right?”

“Behavior like that on the job is unacceptable.” Nicole abruptly stood up. “I expect better from my employees. I think you owe me, Waverly. Take your jacket off.”

Waverly fended off a smug grin as she also got up and began to take her jacket off. Nicole came from around her desk and pressed herself up against Waverly from behind.

“Actually, let me help you with that.”

God, she loved this game. Waverly stifled a whimper as Nicole peeled the blazer off of her body, tossed in on the chair, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist.

“There we go.”

Waverly’s face went rosy. “You’re a real shit-ticket sometimes.”

“Mm.” Nicole’s hands traveled up from Waverly’s hips to the top button of her collared black shirt. “Wait a minute; I almost completely forgot something!”

“What?”

“Perry,” Nicole replied, undoing the button and working her way down. “Tell me about Perry.”

Waverly gulped. “I already told you everything.”

Nicole chuckled. “No, you didn’t.” Off came Waverly’s dress shirt. “Tell me the truth.”

“I am telling you the truth.”

Nicole muttered something and pressed her lips to the side of Waverly’s neck.

“Nicole…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m telling you…” Waverly trailed off as Nicole roughly nipped at her. “Ah…”

“No, you’re not.” Nicole flipped Waverly around and backed her against the desk. Waverly leaned back into polished wood as Nicole pressed a knee between the other woman’s legs. “I know what you were trying to do, Waves. Don’t fucking _lie_ to me.”

“Mmh.” Waverly whined as Nicole pushed her knee against her center. “I…”

“Tell me.” Nicole’s voice was deep and oozed desire. “ _Now_ , baby. I’m not going to ask again. Also, you wouldn’t lie to your boss… isn’t that right?”

“God,” Waverly sputtered out. She was so close to getting punished. What could she say to make Nicole snap? The older woman was giving her too many chances.

Eventually, it came to her. “You try too hard.”

Nicole’s face contorted with rage. “I ‘try too hard’?” She echoed.

Waverly half-nodded. _This’ll do the trick._

“Oh, baby…” Nicole took Waverly by her hand and led them back to her desk chair. She then sat down and patted her lap twice. “Sit down for me.”

Waverly was soaked. Her underwear were almost certainly ruined, and she was pretty sure that the gathering wetness was visible through her patterned trousers.

Nicole was surely about to find out, too.

With a soft sigh, Waverly lowered herself onto Nicole’s lap. The bulge in the latter’s pants was already so fucking big. Had she excited her that much already?

“Don’t be a little slut and grind against me,” Nicole said, suppressing a moan at the feeling of Waverly against her. “You’re being punished right now, baby.”

Waverly glanced up at her with wide eyes. “How are you going to punish me?”

Nicole snickered darkly. “I’m going to spank you, love. Now lift your ass up for me and count.”

The first five swats had been easy, but Waverly started having difficulty with relaying the numbers once they reached ten. Being spanked hurt, but it was one of her favorite punishments. She often became absorbed in the painful pleasure and forgot where she was.

“Fifteen!” She cried out as Nicole’s hand landed on her clothed ass and massaged it.

Five to go. Waverly was hoarse by the time they got to twenty.

“That’s it,” Nicole murmured softly, working at the button of Waverly’s houndstooth pants. “You’re so good for me, Waves. I think you deserve to be rewarded.”

“Please.” Waverly couldn’t help but beg. Nicole was _so_ goddamn hard against her and it was driving her insane. “Take my pants off. Take everything off, Nic.”

Nicole smiled. “I love it when you babble,” she whispered before capturing Waverly’s lips in a harsh, searing kiss. “It’s so hot when you go on and on like that.”

Waverly kissed her again, and again, and again. She couldn’t get enough. She felt Nicole begin to tug her pants off and maneuvered about so that they were freed from her.

“Let me see how wet you are.”

“Fuck…” Waverly held back a moan as Nicole grabbed her hips and grinded up against her. There was no sweeter feeling in the world than hardness against wetness.

Nicole let out a grunt as Waverly’s hands wandered down to the ever-growing bulge in her pants. She touched and stroked it feverishly, but didn’t let her hungry fingers stay long.

“Don’t be a tease, Waverly.” Nicole took Waverly’s wrists in one hand and held them behind her back before spreading her legs a bit. “If you wanna touch me, then touch me.”

Hands now free again, Waverly undid Nicole’s belt and tossed it aside before unzipping her trousers. Waverly could see Nicole’s cock straining in her boxers. “You’re so big, Nic.”

“Mmh.” Nicole’s hips canted up at that.

Waverly then began to pull down Nicole’s pants by the hem.

“Wait,” Nicole said, shooing her hands away. “Keep them on.”

Waverly harrumphed in protest. “Why?”

“Because, kitten,” Nicole replied, trying out a new pet name. “Don’t you like me in this suit?”

Waverly almost died hearing that.

“Come on, baby.” Nicole slowly started to remove Waverly’s panties. “Don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Waverly stammered, blushing uncontrollably. She was so fucking wet, and she knew that Nicole knew. “I was thinking about how much I like you in this suit earlier.”

“Really now?” Nicole hummed. Waverly’s panties fell to the floor and dexterous fingers worked their way up and down Waverly’s thigh. “Tell me how much you like me in this suit.”

“O-oh.” Waverly tried to pay no mind to Nicole’s aimless touch. “I really like you in this suit b-because…” Nicole reached the inside of her thigh. “Because…”

“Because _why?”_

“The gray of the suit contrasts the red of hair quite nicely,” Waverly quickly replied. She was scared she wouldn’t get all the words out before Nicole made her next move.

“How sweet.” Nicole’s index finger brushed against her opening and she whined. “Just like you. Do you know how goddamn sweet you taste, Waverly?”

She was blushing again. “W-well, yeah.”

“How do you know that?”

_Oh, God._

“B-because.”

Nicole swatted her ass and she buried her head in the crook of the other woman’s neck.

“B-because,” she tried again, “I-I touch myself sometimes.”

“Mm. Slutty girl.”

Then, without warning, Nicole sunk two fingers into Waverly’s wet, tight heat.

“Fuck!” Waverly arched her back. “Nicole…”

“That’s it.” Nicole began to pump her fingers at a consistent pace. “You feel so fucking _good_.”

Waverly leaned in and latched her lips onto Nicole’s neck. She didn’t give a single shit if anyone saw the bruises she was leaving behind on her boss.

_It’ll tell them all to stay the fuck away._

Riding Nicole’s fingers and letting out needy moans every so often, Waverly could feel the other woman’s cock throbbing with need. _If only I could suck her off…_

“Nic,” she then whimpered, “I wanna touch you now.”

“One second.” A thumb swiped over Waverly’s clit and she keened.

“Ah!”

Nicole tilted Waverly’s chin up and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. The older woman’s tongue found purchase in the latter’s mouth as Waverly slammed down on her fingers.

“Don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna cum!” Waverly’s movements became more frantic. “Nnh, please, Nic…”

Nicole tittered softly as she withdrew her fingers. “Nuh-uh,” she said. “Not yet, Waves.”

“Nicole!” Waverly was visibly irritated, face red and pupils dilated. “What the hell?”

“Sorry, kitten.” Nicole brushed her employee’s cheek with her right hand and kissed her shoulder. “I just thought you’d look better on your knees right now.”

Waverly wanted to cum, but she couldn’t say no to Nicole’s request. Carefully, she hopped off of Nicole’s lap and got down on her knees between her legs.

Nicole’s smile returned. Waverly inhaled sharply.

_If looks could kill…_

“Well?” Nicole looked down at her expectantly.

This was almost always Waverly’s favorite part. Nicole’s cock was unlike anything she’d ever seen, and she’d been around the block plenty of times. Watching it spring free from the confines of Nicole’s boxers was one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed.

Waverly took it out and audibly gasped in awe. She knew it’d fuel Nicole’s ego even further, but she didn’t mind. She could only observe it and let her mouth water. It was big, of course, but not too big. There was always a mess, and there was always a lot of precum.

Waverly couldn’t help but feel smug about that. She was responsible for such a mess.

“Look what you do to me,” Nicole murmured, voice raspy. “Fuck, Waves.”

“All this for me.” Waverly gave into her cocky side as she wrapped her hand around the base of Nicole’s cock. _So thick._ The girth had always been what she loved the most.

Waverly didn’t wait for Nicole to answer. She took the woman’s cock in her mouth and kept moving down until her mouth reached where her hand was.

Nicole moaned from above and bucked her hips. “So good, baby.”

Waverly pulled back and swirled her tongue around the divot. “Fuck my mouth, Nic,” she said, looking up at her with wide eyes. “I really want you to.”

“We’ve never done that before.” Nicole looked a bit hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Always.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay. Tap my thigh twice if you want me to stop.”

“Sure.”

With that, Nicole forced her cock back into Waverly’s mouth and began to thrust raggedly. It felt even better than she’d originally been anticipating.

Nicole groaned. “Your mouth is perfect, kitten.”

If Waverly hadn’t been wet before, then she certainly was now.

Their ministrations continued for a few minutes until Nicole felt herself getting close. She couldn’t cum now; she hadn’t even properly fucked Waverly yet.

“Waves,” Nicole said, pulling away, “I wanna fuck you.”

“Mm,” Waverly replied, unable to take her eyes off of Nicole’s cock.

Nicole got to her feet and took Waverly’s hand in her own to help her up. “Desk.”

Waverly obliged happily. She perched herself on it in momentarily until Nicole climbed on top of her, causing her to lay down on her back and hiss at the sensation of cold wood.

“You don’t need this,” Nicole murmured, fiddling with one of the straps of Waverly’s bra. “Raise your hands above your head, beautiful.”

_How in the world does she do that?_ Waverly’s heart sang. _How is she so charming?_

She then looked down. The only item of clothing she had left on was her pink tie.

“I think we’ll keep that,” Nicole muttered, seemingly reading her mind. “It looks cute.”

The kisses had started soft and tame, but it wasn’t long before Waverly instigated a fight for dominance. She knew she was going to lose, but she liked it when Nicole got so defensive. 

Nicole bit Waverly’s lip and pinned her hands above her head. “Give it up, Waverly,” she uttered, moving over to nip at the shell of her ear. “You _know_ I’m in charge.”

“I don’t think so,” Waverly answered, feigning ignorance. “Could you remind me?”

“You’re going to regret that.” Nicole’s tone went dark again and she drew back, thinking for a moment. “I don’t think I’m going to take you on the desk in that position.”

Waverly already knew what was coming.

“I think I’m going to bend you over my desk instead,” Nicole continued with a smirk. “Bad girls don’t deserve to get fucked on the desk like good girls do.”

“Then bend me over,” Waverly replied, lip curled. “Don’t just stand there, Nicky.”

Things were about to get rough. Nicole grabbed her by her wrists, stood her up, and pinned her flush against the desk. “How’s this?” Nicole asked, cock pressed up against Waverly’s ass. “Do you like this better, you slutty brat? Are you happy now?”

“Mm, very,” Waverly said, grinding back against Nicole’s cock. “Thank you.”

Nicole growled softly and pushed Waverly’s head down. “You’re _still_ not in charge here.”

Waverly could feel her wetness starting to trickle down her thighs. “I know,” she mumbled, knowing that complying and submitting would get her fucked. “I’m sorry, Nic.”

“Good.” Nicole continued to rub herself against Waverly’s bare ass. “Fuck.”

“Imagine how much better it’d feel inside of me.” Waverly could feel herself starting to get desperate. “I’m so wet for you, Nicky. I want you to feel.”

Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s neck. “Is that so?” She grabbed her cock and began to stroke it. Shit, she was fucking _hard_. “Does my good girl want me inside of her?”

“Please,” Waverly whispered. “Please, inside.”

“I can’t hear you,” Nicole teased, still jerking herself off behind Waverly. “Mm, so good…”

“Please!” Waverly suddenly howled, bucking back against Nicole.

Then, it happened.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Daddy?” Nicole roared, leering with pride. “I’ll fucking give you _Daddy_.”

Waverly hadn’t been expecting Nicole’s next move. The other woman fucked up into Waverly without warning, causing the latter to let out a scream of both surprise and pleasure.

“Daddy!” Waverly whined again, taking all of Nicole’s thick length. “Oh, God…”

Nicole started to build up a rhythm, though her thrusts were messy. “Daddy, hmm?” She inquired again. “You should’ve told me sooner, princess.”

“Nnh,” was all Waverly could muster at this point. Nicole always filled her up so fucking _good._

Nicole slammed into her hard. “Talk to me, princess,” she demanded, tugging at the pink tie that was starting to loosen around Waverly’s neck. “You wanna go out with Perry?”

Waverly mewled. “Nic…”

“Go out with him sometime,” Nicole mused, shaking her head. “You wanna go out with him sometime, you little slut? You’re gonna be lucky if you can fucking _walk_ before next week.”

No response came. Waverly was in rapture.

Nicole tugged the tie. “Answer me,” she snarled. “I won’t ask again, kitten.”

“N-no!” Waverly responded. Was she screaming? She couldn’t tell. “Don’t wanna go…”

“You don’t?” Nicole reached down to play with Waverly’s swollen clit and relished in the high-pitched cries that ensued. “You don’t wanna go out with him, baby?”

“No, Daddy,” Waverly panted out. “I was… I was just…”

“That’s right,” Nicole said, thrusts growing more and more ragged. She yanked the tie harder and Waverly wailed with gratification. “You were trying to make Daddy jealous.”

Waverly’s orgasm was approaching _fast_. Nicole slowed down and kissed her shoulder blade. “Such a bad girl, baby,” the latter whispered. “I shouldn’t be rewarding you like this.”

“So close,” Waverly whimpered. “’M so close, Daddy. _Please_.”

Nicole turned Waverly’s head to kiss her. “I can’t say no to that.” She then pecked Waverly’s nose. “Cum for me, love. I wanna feel you all over my cock.”

“Your suit,” Waverly urgently replied. “Your suit, Nicky, I… I don’t wanna… ah…”

“Fuck this suit.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and started to ram into her as hard she could. “I don’t give a single fuck about this goddamn suit, Waverly, so cum all over it. _Now_.”

With a final jerk of Waverly’s tie, the younger woman fell over the edge and came, _hard_.

Nicole’s vigorous movements ripped a final “Daddy!” from Waverly’s throat as she clamped around Nicole’s cock and bucked back against as she rode out her high.

This was more than enough for Nicole to cum, too. With a husky grunt, the boss pulled out from Waverly’s heat and flipped her over so that they were facing each other once again. Then, with a few desperate strokes of her red and pulsating cock, her generous load spilled all over Waverly’s stomach and, of course, that lovely pink tie.

“Fuck,” Nicole groaned, looking around at the mess they’d made. “Fuck, Waves.”

Waverly could only twinkle at her. “You’re a vision when you cum, y’know.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and subdued a blush. “Thanks.”

“Mm.”

“I didn’t hurt you at all, right?” Nicole then asked, looking a bit nervous.

Waverly giggled. “No, Nicky,” she murmured, bringing the taller woman in for a chaste kiss. “It was great. It’s always great. Every day is great, really.”

“Really?” Nicole fastened the lapels of her suit and smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress shirt, trying not to appear _too_ shocked. “W-well, I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Sure.” Waverly wanted to kiss her again, but decided against it. “Need help cleaning up?”

“I’m alright.” Nicole zipped up her trousers and picked up her belt from the floor. “I appreciate it, though. Sorry if I, er, ruined any of your clothes.”

Waverly gestured to her tie. “Oh, this?” She said, snickering gently. “It’s no biggie. I always fix myself up in the bathroom after I go. Otherwise, Jeremy would interrogate me.”

“He’s nosy,” Nicole commented with a shrug.

“Nic!” Waverly shook her head as she pulled on her underwear and trousers. “You’re terrible.”

“Don’t forget it, Earp.”

“I won’t.” Waverly smiled, buttoned up her dress shirt, and grabbed her blazer.

Nicole watched her. “See you later?” She offered.

_What else can I say?_

Waverly slid into her pale pink high heels and made her way over to the door. “Probably not. Duty calls. Surveillance in Tehran. You know the drill.”

“Right.” Nicole bit her lip. She wished Waverly could stay.

Then, it came to her.

“C-could I see you after that, then?”

Waverly giggled. “Break room. Five sharp. Don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated. x


End file.
